carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The bordello (1981)
Plot Overview Walter has decided he will make a straight man out of Steven. Little does Walter know that Steven does not feel sorry for kissing Claudia and neither does she. Anyway, Walter's great plan involves bringing Steven to a bordello and talking to him of women's charms the entire trip. Even though Walter arrives early, the madam is willing to find a suitable girl for Steven. But Steven claims to be tired and he and Sarah Pat (the prostitute) only watch television. Afterwards, Steven pretends with Walter that he has a great time. Walter is pleased with his "progress". Alas for Walter, the oil work is not progressing as well. Ed, the rigger who outed Steven, loosens some screw which caused the entire rig to fail. The men blame Steven, and Steven apologizes for something he does not do on purpose - or do at all. Matthew has no choice but to let Steven go. Steven throws himself at his father's mercy and is even willing to give up loving another man if Blake will extend credit to Matthew. Blake will have none of that and is furious that his son is willing to go straight for Matthew and not him. Fortunately for Matthew, Krystle is part of that conversation. She chastises Blake for the way he treated his son, and just his general ruthlessness in business. Blake tells Krystle she better get on board. Krystle does so and gets her old friend Doris to get a replica of the necklace that Blake got her for their first dinner party. She sells the original and gives Matthew the money so he can continue with his dream without having to turn to Carrington or Colby. All alone in a trailer, Matthew and Krystle kiss and the two profess their love for one another. It would have gone further but Krystle came to her senses and leaves. After Blake rejected his overture, Steven decides he is going to return to New York, and to Ted. Fallon does not want to see her brother go. She tells Steven to take everything Blake has to offer and to keep his private life, private. Steven does not approve the suggestion. Finally, Denver-Carrington is in real trouble as its oil reserves have been nationalized. It is time for Blake to hide assets, and the better way is to transfer them to Krystle. Dutifully, Krystle signs the papers. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby (credit only) * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane (credit only) * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel (credit only) * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Paul Jenkins ... Ed * Molly Cheek ... Doris * Stepfanie Kramer ... Melanie * Tisch Raye ... Sarah Pat Beecham * Madlyn Rhue ... Lucy * Ken Martinez ... Bobby * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Jerry Ayres ... Tom uncredited cast member: * M.C. Gainey ... Worker * Julie Parrish ... Secretary Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Mark Snow Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Dick Darling Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jim Gillespie .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Lisa Hallas-Gottlieb .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Shooting dates: January 1981. * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall). * Trivia: Sarah Pat Beacham mentioned The Rookies and Happy Days. * Deleted scenes : Doris and Melanie come to the mansion (Joseph is present) ; Ed does some sabotage on the rig ; Steven is present when the rotary level shudders ; Matthew, Walter and Claudia are informed about the accident ; Krystle phones to Doris. * Shortened scene : After discussing with Claudia, Matthew assures Lindsay he will not go back to Middle East. Quotes * Walter Lankershim Like my last wife says, you know: "You just keep right on chasing that big oil well, but me, I'm getting tired of being a gypsy. So, Piecake, toodeloo." Hah! Piecake. She had a bad habit of calling me Piecake, and that "Toodeloo" like drove me up a tree! Wanna know the truth? I believe that's why I never tried to get her back. I'll say one thing, boy... [chuckles] ...when it came to being a woman, she was something fierce. She had skin just like Chinese silk. Had a mouth like one of them little valentine hearts. Heh, heh. And a body... oh, that body would drive you right up a tree. * Walter Lankershim: Well, you take fast horses, good automobiles, beautiful women. Now, those things are important. And if you go to your grave without them, then the whole darn thing's just been a waste. I mean, that's the natural way. That's the way the Lord made it. * Steven Carrington: Okay, I'm in love with a man. And you're married to a man you don't love. Now you tell me something, Fallon, which one is worse? Which one is more immoral? Fallon Carrington Colby: What makes you think I don't love Jeff? Steven Carrington: Come on, I can see the way you treat him. Jeff can't, he, he... Fallon Carrington Colby: Well, does being gay also make you clairvoyant?